21 Days To Marry You
by Anka7995
Summary: My take on Marriage Law fiction. It has been three years since the war is over and everyone is healing and working on living their lives. But there is a little bit of trouble in paradise as the age-old, ancient and in Hermione's point of view, totally barbaric Marriage Law is enforced on the population of Wizarding World. HP/DG.HG/DM Give it a chance!
1. Prologue

**21 Days to Marry You **

This is going to be a test chapter, prologue of sorts, to see if people are interested in the story and if you guys wish I will continue this story. I have this story, for a change all written up and it will contain 21 chapters, minus the prologue and epilogue for each day. Now, to begin with this is my take on Marriage Law fiction. This is going to be my kind of ships, so those who have read my stories would know it will be, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Daphne, Ron/Pansy, Blaise/Ginny. Draco/Hermione and Harry/Daphne will be main couples. This will be mainly humour.(Or at least I am going to try, the problem is my humour is a bit out of the world. So don't mind if you see some HIMYM, TBBT, or TAAHM references, I will try to keep it to minimum) PS. To me some characters are dead and some alive... So bear with me.

I hope you like this.

**Summary: **My take on Marriage Law fiction.

It has been three years since the war is over and everyone is healing and working on living their lives. But there is a little bit of trouble in paradise as the age-old, ancient and in Hermione's point of view, totally barbaric Marriage Law is enforced on the population of Wizarding World.

**_Prologue:_**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the most celebrated Minister of the Wizarding World in a long period of time. Many people followed him and respected him. He was just and the age-old politics had been eradicated from the Wizarding World. The Wizarding World was rapidly coming out of the nineteenth century phase, even though there were some things like magic still could not accommodate with electricity but in a nutshell, everything was going on well for the Wizarding World. Everyone was happy, Muggles, Muggle-borns, Werewolves, Centaurs, Goblins, Wizards, Witches, etcetera.

But still, Kingsley sat with his face in his hands, a defeated look on his face, he knew he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life but he had no other choice, he looked up and seated himself in a manner a Minister of Magic should be seated and called in his Junior Minister, Percy Weasley and advisors, Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley.

The three men entered soon after being called in. Shacklebolt smiled cordially at the three of them, their exchange of pleasantries indicated long-time of friendship and that they had been through something important together, in their case it was the war. After a small talk, the three seated themselves in front of the massive desk which served as a barrier between them and Kingsley.

Arthur Weasley, a tall thin man with balding red and greying red hair, looked at the Minister of Magic curiously for a long moment and then said, "So, you did not find a way out." Shacklebolt shook his head in negative.

"Rowena Ravenclaw was a smart woman." Remus said, "But I had no idea she was a seer, the way she has described the present situation is like she could see the future."

"Yes, well, you are right Remus" said Percy putting his two knuts in the conversation, "but you realize that the people will not agree to this, especially, the ones who lost loved ones in the war, that is almost everyone, I myself am feeling happy that I married Audrey, last month. So I can imagine my brothers' and sisters' reactions." Remus smiled as he knew that Percy referred to as Harry and Hermione as his siblings.

"They will have to agree to this..." Kingsley said, "There is no loophole in the contract, we searched every bit of it."

Arthur nodded wisely and said, "Well, I think Rowena will have her way."

"It seems so." Kingsley said. "Here is the draft of the news to be posted tomorrow in Daily Prophet and Quibbler."

Kingsley said waving his wand so that the documents floated upwards and copied themselves into three in mid-air and then flew each to Percy, Remus and Arthur.

**_Ministry of Magic to enforce Marriage Law_**

_While Marriage Contracts and Betrothal contracts are quite popular in the Wizarding World, especially the Pure-blood society, Marriage Laws had been non-existent since times immemorial. It was in the Hogwarts' Founders' era that the Marriage Law was enforced. Records say that the Marriage Law was enforced to maintain the peace in Wizarding Society. The contract was written by none other than the Founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. This also indicates that many of the proud Pureblood families are not that pure, but this is something not to be discussed now._

_For unbeknownst reasons this Ancient Contract, as we have named it, has appeared again and has to be enforced, by Law. _

_According to this contract, the compatible partners are selected on basis of their magic, intelligence, et cetera. And have to be married. Originally, this contract has six months to be completed, but the Ministry who was afraid for this might be a hoax, prank or something fake avoided it. But on appearance of the letter written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself (proved by magical signature) it was confirmed that the contract was not a hoax. Further, time was wasted in finding a loophole of this contract, as the Minister did not believe in forcing youth in marriage. But as no loophole has been found the Ministry will have to enforce this contract as Law and due to the time wasted, the couples selected will have only 21 days to marry._

_For details and Brief Requirements of the Contract_

_Turn to page 2_

Again please review and follow if you are interested in this story and want me to continue it.

Love always,

Anka

**If next chapter is there then...**

**Next Chapter: Day 1: Meet Your Worst Nightmare or is it?**


	2. Day 1

**A/N:**_ Boy, am I grateful of the wonderful response I got? Yep, I am; is that even a question to be asked? Keep on reviewing guys keeps me going on! Thanks! I am looking for a Beta for this story, for Grammar check. While I know, if I proof-read once I will be alright but I get too excited when I finish typing a chapter to proof-read it, so any volunteers?_

_On a totally random note, Peeta/Katniss or Katniss Gale? Me and my sister are on a big debate here. So Hunger Games fans please feel free to put your opinion in the review._

**21 Days to Marry You**

**Day 1: Meet Your Worst Nightmare or Is It?**

Quiet. That was the word one could chose to describe the former Slytherin slash Death Eater and present Business Tycoon and Most Eligible Bachelor (as per Witch Weekly), Draco Abraxas Malfoy's living room.

On a sunny day, if the Slytherins would gather at Draco's place there would be a blast and silent or lull would not be the word one would chose to describe the place. But today was different as they all had learned their "fate". Simply put they were going to know the name of their future spouses, so they had gathered to give each other some sort of moral support, which they currently needed the most.

"How can they expect the Slytherins to marry off to Gryffindors… I mean all of us got Gryffindors!" Theodore Nott said indignantly, this did not make sense to him or no one in particular. Everyone knew that Kingsley Shacklebolt aka Minister of Magic was close to the Golden Trio, he would not wish this on his lovely Saviors.

"Maybe he accounted the fact that Hogwarts for us got over three years ago and with the war people changed." Daphne Greengrass replied to Theo from across the room.

Theo shut up and started muttering to himself. Daphne shook her head and wondered briefly, why still being Gryffindor was the worst thing that could happen? She had gone through a war and knew that there were things worse than being sorted in Gryffindor. She also knew that Theo had actually liked Lavender Brown for a short while in Sixth Year, so it was not all that bad… maybe he was just pretending?

Draco looked at the occupants of the room once; he had heard Theo's indignant exclamation and the way the word 'Gryffindor' was said in disgust.

'Well, you can go through a war, lose people you love and care about, see your parents become monsters or servants and see them get tortured or be tortured by a mad-man, who probably though Crucio'ing* your allies was a nice way of entertainment. But some things never change, do they? You are still stuck to school-yard prejudices and claim to the press you are above it all?' Draco thought and then shook his head, why was he so philosophical all of a sudden? He needed a drink, Firewhiskey or Jack Daniels but something strong. He reminded himself that it was only ten in the morning and put his head in his hands and started muttering to himself the ways he could make positive out of this situation.

Daphne who was sitting beside him put a hand on his shoulder and looked at Blaise who was from across her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginny Weasley" Blaise answered the unvoiced question.

Daphne nodded, hiding a smile that fought to grace her lips, she knew that the handsome Italian had a think for 'Weaslette'.

"Don't go smiling on me, Greengrass…" Blaise said, narrowing his brown eyes.

Daphne chuckled and tucked a loose tendril her blonde coloured hair behind her ear and said, "It is amusing, that you are complaining about this, I thought you were pining for her."

"I _was_ pining for her before she pounced on Potter. I cannot have Potter's seconds!" Blaise exclaimed and Daphne chuckled again.

Marcus Flint snorted at Blaise's reply, "I hope that is not your sissy way of saying you were jealous?" He said.

"Oh, so you finally regained your voice, Flint." Blaise retorted, "Shock wore off?"

"I am still surprised they paired Marcus with Katie Bell." Astoria Greengrass said.

"I think they paired them over the love for Quidditch…" Pansy said, putting her two knuts in the conversation.

"If they wished to do that they should have paired him with Oliver Wood." Daphne said and the room erupted with laughter, even Malfoy smiled.

"You know I am still here." Marcus said menacingly.

"Yep." Daphne said, popping the 'p'.

Marcus growled, eliciting laughter, again from the group.

"I think we should get to work…" Daphne said standing up.

"So soon?" Pansy asked.

"Well all of us are not supermodels, here." Daphne replied, "And my shift starts in fifteen minutes."

Daphne gathered her bag, which held her Healer scrubs and made way towards the fireplace.

"You haven't opened your envelope." Theo pointed out.

"Uh… I sort of promised Hermione I would open it with her." Daphne replied a bit awkwardly. Daphne and Hermione had attended the same med-school and soon they became friends. Even now as Hermione is a successful, pediatrician and Daphne a successful physician they were really good, even best friends.

"But she would have opened it with the Weasleys and Potter." Theo pointed out.

"Don't force her…" Draco said from his place and Theo rolled his eyes.

Draco stood up and took her aside from the group, "You already know who she is paired with…" Draco said, seriously.

Daphne nodded, having no idea what to say.

"J-just… tell her that, that… we might work things out and if she is ready, I would like to meet her um… tomorrow." Draco said, nervously.

Daphne who knew the vulnerable side of Draco was not surprised but instead smiled and hugged him, "I know you will work it out." She said.

Draco smiled and nodded, "Now give me that darn envelope." He said taking the envelope from her hands.

His smile faded as he read the letter, he sighed and handed over the parchment to Daphne. Daphne skipped the introductory part to the final part and read her fate.

_Harry Potter_ was written in neat cursive handwriting, without saying a thing about the name. She kissed Draco on the cheek and with a goodbye, disappeared in the green flames.

**_Meanwhile_**

Ronald Weasley was smiling and the people were appalled at his behavior. One would think that the person to throw the biggest fit at the idea of being married to a Slytherin would be Ronald Bilius Weasley but he was smiling.

Hermione gave Harry a questioning look and Harry replied with a shrug, "Parkinson is a supermodel; he has a thing for supermodels."

Hermione was torn between amusement and disgust she felt towards her ex-boyfriend. The break-up was still sore to her.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked, turning her attention to her best friend.

"Yep… I mean Greengrass is not that bad and well, she is your best friend, too. So…" Harry trailed off.

"She is good" Hermione nodded but whispered, "But she is not Ginny."

"Ginny and I were over last month, Hermione." Harry said with a bitter smile.

"Yeah… Just needed to confirm that you were over her." Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… well… Can you tell her, I mean Daphne to meet me tomorrow evening?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and glanced around the room.

While they were having their private, whispered conversation Ginny Weasley was torn between laughing and crying. She was back in her fifth year, in the Library of Hogwarts. She shook herself from the memory and glanced again at the parchment in her hand. She shook her head and with an angry huff stood up and went to her room, with the intention to write to Blaise Zabini.

Neville looked at Harry and Hermione, amusement evident on his face.

"Um, Hermione how is Astoria Greengrass?" Neville asked timidly.

"She seemed fine… but I met her only a couple of times." Hermione said and then added, "You know I am headed to work in five minutes, I will talk to Daphne and ask her if you could meet Astoria, tomorrow?"

Neville smiled gratefully at the brunette and with a final good-bye Hermione apparated off to St. Mungo's.

*_I know the correct word there would be crucifying but I am saying it with reference to the frequency with which Voldemort used Cruciatus Curse._

_** I am not going with Ice Queen for Daphne. When I see Daphne I imagine Avril Lavigne (without various vibrant shades of hair and tattoos... well I don't know her nature either... So just imagine her face)_

_***About Ginny in fifth year, I will explain that in next chapter or later one._

_Tell me how you like this chapter. _

_Next Chapter: Day 2_

_REVIEW! _


	3. Day 2

**A.N.: **This was not supposed to be the second day. But I was supposed to post this chapter on 19th September which is Hermione's birthday. So I re-wrote the day two, the intended day two will now be day three. As I said, I was going to post this chapter on 19th but because of some reasons my internet crashed. So I am posting this as soon as I get hold of wi-fi for my laptop.

**21 Days to Marry You**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2: Happy Birthday, Granger.**

Hermione groaned as she was awoken by incessant pecking sound on the glass. She cursed the day she had put the charm to prevent unknown owls entering her flat. But her logical mind chose the moment to remind her of the fourth year incident with unknown letters and the post-war fandom incident and once again was thankful that she had put the charm. She got up from the bed which was right next to the window, because she enjoyed gazing at the purple-blue night sky as she slept. She opened the window to allow the owl in. The owl dropped a letter and parcel and flew off before Hermione could even identify its breed.

"What?" Hermione wondered aloud and picked up the letter.

She turned the envelope and opened it to find neat, elegant, cursive handwriting written in green ink. It read,

"_Dear Granger, _

_Happy Birthday. I have sent a gift for you with this letter. I know we were never on good terms since we met but the situation in front of us is inevitable. So I would suggest we start of as friends. We still have 20 days. I am sure we can make something good out of this._

_Thank you for accepting to meet me tonight._

_I will pick you up at 7.00 pm._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco._"

Hermione opened the parcel and smiled as she saw simple yet elegant earrings with emeralds studded on it. She never would have thought Draco Malfoy would be capable of showing such a gesture. Maybe something good can be found in this mess.

'This sounds like some trashy romance novel idea...' Hermione muttered to herself, 'And you forgot your own birthday... great going, Granger.'

Hermione got ready for the day, wearing her favourite emerald green scrubs and Malfoy's gift, she did not want it to sound cheesy but the matched her outfit.

She apparated to the resting lounge of the Healers and before she could grasp her surroundings she was engulfed in a hug by Daphne, "Happy Birthday, Granger." She said.

"So I am Granger now?" Hermione asked.

"Yep... well until you give me a party, you are Granger."

"I am meeting Malfoy tonight so today is not possible." Hermione replied.

"Wow, never thought you will go to meet Malfoy on your own and on your birthday none the less..." Daphne said.

They fell into companionable silence as Hermione went to get coffee.

"Hey guys." Padma said, entering the lounge.

"Hey Padma..." Hermione and Daphne replied.

"You're in early?" Hermione asked.

"I never left actually...Thanks." she said as Hermione handed her the coffee she had just prepared.

"Oh... That is why I did not choose to be a gynaecologist." Daphne said, "I _need _my sleep."

Padma smiled and said, "Oh, you get used to it after a while. I get on a bed I am asleep, you wake me up I am ready to work... Daph, is it just me or Hermione looks really Slytherin today?" She asked as Hermione sat down with two cups of coffee, handing one to Daphne who took it gratefully.

"I'd agree to that." A voice said from the doorway, the three girls turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy casually leaning against the door in black slacks and black blazer.

'What is about his obsession with black?' Hermione wondered but found her cheeks warming, under the gaze of Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Came to talk to you of course." Draco replied.

"Right, what does Astoria want this time?" Daphne asked but moved towards the door and Hermione and Padma exchanged a look. Hermione knew from Daphne's body-language that it was not about Astoria but she remained silent, if something was bothering Daphne she will tell her in her own time. Daphne and Draco left the room and Padma turned to Hermione,

"So she is partnered with him?" Padma asked.

"Nope... she is partnered with Harry." Hermione replied. She was amused when Padma had to work hard to not to spit out her coffee.

"Them?" Padma asked looking clearly shocked

And Hermione laughed and, "Okay, I want to see your reaction when you hear whom I am paired with!"

"Who is it?" Padma asked and Hermione shook her head and said, "I think you should read news more."

"Oh come on... you know all I do is sleep in my spare time and you know I got Ernie, so just tell me who is it?" Padma said.

"Who is who?" Daphne said returning with Draco behind her

Daphne went to her locker and retrieved a packet and handed it to Draco and then looked at Hermione and Padma. Padma had gone quiet in Draco's presence and Hermione was still not able to utter a coherent sentence.

'This is awkward, heights of awkward...' Hermione thought.

Draco thanked Daphne for the parcel and bid her goodbye. He was almost out the door when he turned and said, "Nice earrings, Granger." And walked off with a smirk.

Hermione felt the blood rushing to her cheeks; she did not like being a blusher. Daphne and Ginny were not blushers. Well, Ginny used to blush but not anymore.

"He gave them to you?" Daphne asked with her mouth hanging open. Wow, Malfoy can be a romantic at times.

"So, you are to marry Malfoy?" Padma asked, "Wow..."

The rest of the day went fine. Hermione had long ago tuned out the whispers and the talks that went with her wherever she went so she was not bothered by the whispering and talking. By lunch she had learned that it was announced in the Daily Prophet that the Golden Trio has to marry Slytherins and it was outrageous and forbidden and something about star-crossed lovers, she couldn't care less.

After her shift she apparated to her house to get ready for her date. Hermione was surprised not to find Daphne waiting for her like she usually did after her shift but figured something might have come up. She was surprised by the fact that many people took the Marriage Law as a blessing and many were not disgusted by it. Hermione also wondered what Malfoy felt about it. Daphne was their mutual friend but she never let anyone's secrets out and Hermione never asked. She preferred to know about how Draco felt from himself and not from Daphne. She sighed and got ready. She chose yet again a green dress. It was a thing between her and her mother. Her mother used to make her wear green for every birthday; it used her and her mother's favourite colour.

She sighed as her parents' memory stung her. They were in Australia; they had forgiven her but never really understood her. She wondered what they would say about the law and marriage. She put explaining her parents on top of her agenda. It was precisely at seven the door-bell rang. Hermione opened the door to reveal Draco.

"Happy Birthday, Granger." He said and handed her the bouquet of pink roses he was carrying, they turned yellow as she touched the bouquet.

"They are magical roses, change their colour every hour." Draco said.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled, a bit awkward.

"Come on let's go..." Draco said, offering his hand. Hermione was surprised but took his hand none the less and felt a familiar tug behind her navel and the feeling of being squeezed through a tube.

"Atleast warn me next time..." Hermione gasped out, the moment she felt the ground beneath her feet.

"Sorry, Granger." Malfoy said, Hermione could feel he was fighting the urge to smirk but before she could react, there was a shout of "Happy Birthday!" And all of her friends and even family came forward.

"Granger, I am not mean enough to torture you with only me for company on your birthday." Draco whispered, "Happy Birthday, Granger."

Before Hermione could reply she was engulfed in hugs and wishes of friends and family. Draco smiled and went to the sidelines besides Daphne.

"It was a really nice idea." Daphne said looking at a smiling Hermione.

"Least I can do after torturing and bullying her for years and not doing anything while my own aunt tortured her ruthlessly." Draco said.

"Stop, Draco." Daphne said, "How many times do I have to tell you, you are not what you've been and trust me Hermione believes in second chances."

"I know" Draco said, "But I don't know if I deserve one."

"Stop the pity party Draco." Daphne scolded and glanced around the room.

"Draco?" She voiced.

"Yeah?" Draco asked distractedly.

"Why does it look like there is more to Weaslette story then Zabini lets on?" She asked.

Draco followed her line of vision and smirked looking at the red-head and the Italian boy looking at each other intently. Ginny looked like she was debating whether to kill or kiss Zabini. Zabini on the other hand looked like he was controlling himself.

"Odd..." he said with the smirk still on.

"Right..." Daphne said, suspiciously, Malfoy knew something. He knew something she didn't. Damn.

"I never took Tori to be the shy one." Malfoy said smirking.

"She and Longbottom will make a couple; I can't believe that she had a crush on him since forever..." Daphne said.

"Tut, tut, you don't talk like that about your sister and brother-in-law." Draco said.

"I did not utter a single swear word." Daphne defended herself.

"What about Parkinson and Weasley?" Draco asked looking at them.

"He needs to get eyes off her chest." Daphne muttered, "But I think Pansy is enjoying the attention. Think Weasley scored tonight."

"How does Granger feel about it?" Draco wondered.

"I am not going to tell you Malfoy..." Daphne murmured.

"Obviously you wouldn't. Tell me what do feel about a certain speccy git?" Draco asked looking at her, and much to his surprise, Daphne blushed.

"I think he is just fine." Daphne said with a smile looking at Hermione and Harry interacting.

"I am happy as long as you are happy Daph, do you think I should give him the possessive brother talk?" Draco asked.

"No!" Daphne screamed, getting the attention of present people. She smiled at the crowd and whispered to Draco, "I think Astoria and Dad will be fine. Also, I think you are going to get that talk from the Weasleys, plus Harry, plus Longbottom."

"So he is Harry now?" Draco asked avoiding everything else.

"Shut up, Draco." Daphne murmured a smile appearing on her face. And Draco rolled his eyes.


End file.
